


Diagnosis: Love

by GoingKnowhere



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Professors, But what's new about that, Flirting, Jim is a Little Shit, M/M, Swearing, pissed off georgian doctors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: This was not the path he ever expected to be on.He had had everything - a gorgeous wife, a dream job, and the perfect home.Then everything had to go to shit.





	Diagnosis: Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonFae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFae/gifts).



> Happy (slightly belated) birthday Tia ( @captainsbabysitter-blog )!!! ♥
> 
> This was done for Tia’s Birthday Challenge! I signed up and claimed the prompts of McKirk and the College Professor!AU because I had this little beauty - that I had shared with @thevalesofanduin and @jiminthestreets-bonesinthesheets -floating around my head for months! This was just the perfect opportunity to write it :D
> 
> And, oh, this is also the idea that sparked the reader fics, At the Center of the Universe and High Energy ;)

**_Diagnosis: Love_ **

 

Pressing down the edges of the bandage one last time, Leonard stepped back away from the examination table. “Alright,” he said, “That should be it. Just keep an eye on it and replace the bandage as needed. If it doesn’t look any better come Friday, come back here so I can look at it again.” **  
**

 

The kid on the table, Pavel Chekov, nodded his head, the short blond curls bobbing with the movement. “Da, I know.”

 

Leonard did his best to smother the frown that wanted to form before giving him final instructions and sending him on his way. Once the door closed, leaving Leonard all alone in the small exam room, he collapsed into the lone, rickety chair and rubbed at his face with a sigh.

 

This was not the path he ever expected to be on.

 

He had had everything - a gorgeous wife, a dream job, and the perfect home.

 

Then everything had to go to shit.

 

Now look at him.

 

Freshly divorced and living in an okay apartment as he  ~~crushes the dreams~~  teaches bright-eyed med students and plays campus doctor in his free time.

 

Okay, sure, Starfleet is technically one of the top schools in the world and teaching the kids has its moments, but the doctoring has been grating on him.

 

The panicked patients coming in for various sex related treatments and advice he expected.

 

Treating overly caffeinated and sleep deprived, stressed out students wasn’t a shock.

 

The repeated treatments he had to hand out to the engineering majors…that was a bit out of the blue.

 

His first month at Starfleet, Leonard thought nothing of it. Just treated the kids, gave them a warning to be more careful, and then sent them on their way. It was during his second month that he began to take notice of how many replied with “ _engineering_ ” when he asked about their major. And it was barely into his third month that he noticed a name that tended to be brought up by these engineering majors - James Kirk.

 

Correction.

 

_Dr_. James Kirk.

 

> _“You mean you’ve never heard of Kirk?”_

 

Christine Chapel had given him an amused look when he had questioned her about the guy. Apparently, he was a pretty big deal at Starfleet, enough that Leonard should have already known this dude.  

 

Leonard pinched his nose.

 

**_Knock. Knock._ **

 

And Chris should have been thrilled that he had even thought to ask her! Nurses know everything and since she was the core instructor for the nursing majors of course Leonard thought that she would give him information about this irritable thorn in his side.

 

**_Knock. Knock._ **

 

> _“Dr. Kirk is a genius, Len, and one of the most popular professors! He’s only been here for two years and you would not believe the influx of students wanting to take Astrophysics that Starfleet got. Not to mention that his Robotics Club is one of the most popular clubs on campus.”_

 

Of course she handed over the information he wanted, but not without teasing him from then on.

 

> _“Robotics Club?”_

 

**_Knock! Knock!_ **

 

That just explained everything.

 

**_Click!_ **

 

“Hello - You okay, Doc?”

 

The sudden appearance of the low voice had Leonard jerking his head up. The action causing him to lock gazes with the most stunning pair of blue eyes he’d ever seen set in the face of an incredibly handsome man. A man whose head was not only currently popping through the small opening he’d made with the door, but also giving him a very quizzically amused look.

 

Leonard didn’t even realize he’d been shocked into silence until the man had questioned him once more. Flustered, Leonard shook his head and stood, motioning for the man to step inside the room and take a seat on the bed. As he did so, Leonard took a chance to take in and assess his new patient.

 

With black, vintage glasses set upon a delicate nose, the man’s face was framed with a bushy beard and hair in a burnished gold that just begged for someone to run their fingers it. Going lower, he noted a well tailored white shirt with its sleeves rolled up as the man cradled his right hand to his stomach, a dark blue suit jacket hung over one arm, black honest-to-god suspenders running down his torso and attaching to a pair of fitted dark blue pants that nicely accentuated the man’s pelvic area and thighs -

 

Leonard’s mind ground to a halt as the man tossed his jacket on the bed and hopped up to take a seat, cradling his hand once more.

 

_Cradling his hand…_

 

_Injured hand…_

 

Leonard was quick to pull his healing instincts to the front of his mind. “What happened?” He asked, grabbing gloves before stepping forward into the man’s space - between his spread legs - and his heart  _absolutely did not_  stutter when the man peered at him with those baby blues .

 

“I, uh, I was working and cut my hand,” he said, holding out his hand for Leonard to take. Which he did, taking great care to not think about knees on either side of his hips as the man’s warm breath ghosted across his face nor the faint scars and calluses that littered the hand as he examined it. Upon finding the cut, however, Leonard’s brows knitted together as he processed what he was seeing.

 

“This - This is what you came in for?” He looked up then, meeting those blue eyes that were completely free of shame.

 

And there damn well should have been shame in those eyes, because walking into a medical professional’s office and requesting medical treatment for a  _tiny fucking paper cut_  was one of the most shameful acts a person could possibly do.

 

Instead, the man just gave a casual roll of his shoulders and flashed a grin. “Well, I just wanted to make sure it was properly taken care of by a medical professional and all of my kids spoke rather highly of you.” By the end of his spiel, the expression he exhibited had shifted into one that had a knot twisting low in Leonard’s gut, sparking whispers of thoughts not welcome at the present moment.

 

“All it needs is to be cleaned and have a bandaid slapped on it.” Shifting and regaining his focus, Leonard squinted at the man as the gears in his mind went into overdrive over the latter part of the man’s sentence. “Who the hell are you?”

 

“Kirk,” he responded, plush lips tipping up into a smug smirk. “Doctor James Tiberius Kirk.”

 

_…Fuck._

 

Leonard straightened, eye twitching as he stared down the still overly pleased Kirk.

 

This man - this gorgeous, golden man that he’d been attempting to  _not_ ogle this entire time is the same man who, due to the repeated appearance of his students in Leonard’s office, has become the bane of his existence?

 

“You son of a bitch.” The words ripped their way out of Leonard’s mouth in a hiss, triggering Kirk’s brows to jerk up in surprise. Much to Leonard’s chagrin, though, Kirk did not lose his grin and that just set him off even more. “Are you out of your fucking mind?! You have spent the past five months allowing your kids to be so  _pathetically careless_  where they have to come to me to fix the injuries that they  _shouldn’t even fucking have_  and then you have the  _goddamn audacity_  to march in here with a  _fucking paper cut_  like this is all just a fucking fantastic joke?!”

 

By the end of his tirade, Leonard’s chest was heaving as he glared at Kirk, unaware that he had leaned in closer during the scolding.

 

Close enough that they were nearly nose to nose.

 

“… _wow_ …”

 

Close enough that when Kirk’s breathless word ghosted across his lips, Leonard found himself blinking in shock, listing and unsettled by the realization that he couldn’t tell which type of frustration was the cause of his thrumming, heated blood.

 

The slight bump of Kirk’s nose against his, the briefest tickle of his silver streaked beard, had Leonard swallowing. “Christine was right; you are  _incredibly_ hot when you’re frustrated.”

 

Another blink. A flex of his hands revealed that he was still holding Kirk’s hands in his. “Excuse me?” He said, voice coming out rougher than what he would have liked.

 

Kirk, on the other hand, appeared more than pleased by the sound, his eyes brightening and grin widening as his knees squeezed Leonard’s waist. “Sampson’s on Saturday night at seven. They have fantastic food.” His voice lowered. “And I make amazing pancakes,” he added with a wink.

 

And just like that, Leonard was left sputtering as a kiss was placed upon his nose and he was left alone as Kirk slipped away with a quick, “See you Saturday,” tossed over his shoulder.

 

_Son of a bitch…what the hell just -_

 

With a curse, Leonard snatched up the suit jacket and ripped open the door, holding the jacket aloft, yelling, “You left your damn jacket, infant!” Hearing no response, he dropped his hand with a huff, but a flicker of white had his irritation turning to curiosity.

 

And the scrawled out number on the slip of paper he picked up had him reevaluating his weekend plans as his lip twitched in amusement.

 

~ ;D ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated ♥♥♥
> 
> +
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://goingknowherewastaken.tumblr.com/)!! :D


End file.
